


shake like the bough of a willow tree

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Asahi wakes up from a nightmare, Daichi is there to prove that everything is all right.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	shake like the bough of a willow tree

Asahi wakes up shaking, clutching at empty sheets.

“Daichi,” they call, still not fully awake. Their voice raises as they wake properly. “Daichi!”

Daichi is at their side in an instant, running in from the bathroom to comfort them.

“Baby, hey, what’s going on?” He takes their hand in both of his.

Asahi rolls over and buries their face in the pillow.

“Embarrassing,” they say, suddenly ashamed of their nightmare.

“Hey, hey,” Daichi says, and climbs into bed, pulling them into their arms. “You don’t have to be embarrassed of having a nightmare.”

Asahi rolls back over and smushes their face into Daichi’s chest. “Dreamed you died and I was all alone and no one was ever going to love me like you again and--” They’re cut off by the rising tide of their breaths.

Daichi fumbles in the bedside drawer. “First of all,” he says. “You need an Ativan.” He hands Asahi a pill and the water bottle they keep on the nightstand. Asahi gratefully pops it into their mouth and swallows hard. “Second of all,” Daichi says, fingers carding through Asahi’s hair, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Asahi’s breathing begins to slow a bit. “Promise?” they say.

“Promise,” Daichi says.

“I keep seeing you dead in the back of my mind,” Asahi says, squeezing their eyes shut like it will get rid of the image.

“Asahi,” Daichi says. “Open your eyes. Look at me. I’m right here.” He scoots down along the bed so his face is lined up with Asahi’s and leans their foreheads together. “Look at me,” he repeats. “I’m right here.”

Asahi leans forward just enough to press their lips against Daichi’s. The kiss is soft, probing, yearning, and they groan into it as Daichi bites at their lip. “Prove it,” they say, grinding their hips against Daichi. “Make me feel you.”

Asahi never sleeps in anything but boxers, and they thank their lucky stars for it as Daichi’s hand immediately goes to one of their nipples, teasing, rolling it between his fingers. Daichi mouths at their jawline, kissing along it and nipping at where it meets their neck.

“Daichi,” Asahi gasps as he takes their earlobe into his mouth and ever-so-carefully scrapes his teeth over it.

“You’ll be screaming that later,” Daichi says with a cocky grin. He goes back to his ministrations to Asahi’s neck, pressing careful kisses and then _biting_. Asahi’s hips buck up, seeking friction that the thin blanket won’t provide. Daichi kisses the place where he bit, and then sucks a large, dark mark into Asahi’s neck.

“Vampire,” Asahi accuses, voice shaky with pleasure, as he goes to work on a second love bite.

“You said you wanted to feel me, baby. This is what you get.” And he bites down _hard_ on Asahi’s collarbone, where they’re most sensitive. It goes straight to Asahi’s cock as their hips give another involuntary twitch.

“Daichi,” Asahi says again, like a prayer.

“I’m here,” Daichi says, surging up their body to kiss them, to slip a tongue between lips that go slack in a moan as his hand quests down to rub their cock.

“Wanna feel you inside me,” Asahi says, and far be it from Daichi to deny Asahi anything they ask, but especially not this.

“You only ever had to ask,” Daichi says, and then they’re shucking the blanket off along with Asahi’s boxers, grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand where it still sits from the night before.

Asahi is still slick and a bit loose from being fucked only hours ago, but Daichi still moves slowly, carefully, and slips one lubed-up finger inside them.

“Not enough,” Asahi says. “I said I wanna feel you.”

Daichi carefully prods at their loosened hole with a second finger. It opens up smoothly, easily for him, and he slowly scissors his fingers as Asahi grinds down against them.  
“Daichi,” Asahi chants as they desperately seek _more, deeper, harder_. “Daichi.”

“Right here, baby,” Daichi says, grins sharp and bright and wild, and bends his head down to lick slowly around his two fingers.

Asahi keens as Daichi laps at their hole. “Daichi, there, please, _fuck,_ ” they gasp out, and Daichi hums his satisfaction at reducing Asahi to swearing as he continues to swirl his tongue around and between his fingers, dipping it inside Asahi who grinds back against his face.

Daichi adds a third finger slowly, carefully, making sure that Asahi’s body is ready for it, and Asahi shudders around him as he finally curls his fingers into their prostate. Asahi is gasping, a thin sheen of sweat covering their body. They go to tangle their hands in Daichi’s hair but Daichi lifts his mouth from their hole long enough to bark an order.

“Hands above your head,” he says. He thinks Asahi needs the grounding of an order to follow, and from the way Asahi whimpers and obeys he knows he’s right.

“That’s my good baby,” Daichi says, curling his fingers into Asahi’s prostate as a reward, and nipping at their inner thigh.

“Need you,” Asahi whines.

“I know,” he says. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He pulls his fingers out and rolls on a condom, and Asahi would have complained if Daichi weren’t flipping them over with strong arms, pinning their wrists above their head with one hand and lining up his cock with the other.

“Daichi, please,” Asahi says.

Daichi pushes in all at once and Asahi howls and clenches around him.

“That’s it,” Asahi says. “ _Daichi._ ”

Daichi stays seated in them, feeling them clench and relax around his cock, until Asahi makes a grumbling noise and bucks their hips back against him.

“Move, damn you,” Asahi says, words coming out garbled from where their face is pressed into the pillow.

Daichi gives their ass a sharp smack with their free hand.

“I thought you liked it when I called the shots,” Daichi says.

“Not when you’re being a tease, _captain,”_ Asahi says.

“I’ll gag you,” Daichi says, “See if I won’t.”

Asahi makes another grumbling noise but falls silent, and Daichi laughs and snaps his hips, and suddenly all Asahi’s bratting is gone by the wayside. Daichi fucks into them at a bruising pace, hips moving at a steady rhythm.

“There,” Asahi gasps as Daichi’s cock brushes up against their prostate.

Daichi readjusts their hips and fucks into them again, and Asahi clenches around him as he hits their prostate with practiced accuracy. Asahi grinds down into the mattress, desperately seeking friction on their cock.

“No, baby, you’re going to come just like this,” Daichi says. He knows Asahi can do it, knows they’re close.

Asahi is chanting his name with every thrust, breathless and oh-so-beautiful.

“Hold your hands still,” Daichi says, and removes the hand from their wrists to tangle it in their hair and _yank._

Asahi comes into the sheets with a choked sob that sounds something like his name, clenching around Daichi as they ride out their orgasm.

“Good baby,” Daichi says with a groan, his thrusts losing all sense of rhythm as he desperately chases his high. Then he’s there as Asahi tightens around him, moaning as they fuck each other through their orgasms.

“Too much,” Asahi is the first one to say, and Daichi is inclined to agree. He pulls out of Asahi as he softens, smoothing his hand over their cheek. He pulls off the condom and ties it off, throwing it into the trash can next to the bed.

“Roll over?” Daichi asks. Asahi complies, and Daichi takes a moment to sit back and look at his handiwork. There’s a bite mark blooming on Asahi’s collarbone, hickeys on their neck and shoulder, and one on their inner thigh. Their cock is softening against their thigh, and their stomach is smeared with their release. Asahi’s lips are pink and swollen where they’d been biting their lip as they were being fucked, and Daichi wants to kiss them desperately.

So he does, crawling up their body and cupping their face in two warm hands.

“You did so good for me, baby,” Daichi says, pressing kiss after kiss to their lips.

“You too,” Asahi mumbles. “Gave me just what I needed.”

“I’ll be right back, okay? How about you sip on some water?” Daichi says, handing them the water bottle off the nightstand.

When Daichi gets back with the washcloth, Asahi is already asleep. He smiles, wipes down their stomach so they don’t wake up a sticky mess, and joins them.   
  



End file.
